La mélodie d'une vie
by Cherry Keehl
Summary: Juste une chanson qui nous fait penser à ce que l'on a vécu ou ce que l'on est. C'est la mélodie d'une vie. Attention Spoilers!


Juste une chanson qui nous fait penser à ce que l'on a vécu ou ce que l'on est. C'est la mélodie d'une vie. Attention Spoilers!

**La mélodie d'une vie**

_-Allez viens! On va bien s'amuser!_

Tony essayait de convaincre Thor de venir avec le reste des Avengers dans un salon karaoké depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait d'abord fallu lui expliquer ce dont il s'agissait et maintenant qu'il avait comprit, il fallait lui donner envie de venir, ce qui était une autre affaire étant donné que ce genre de divertissement n'est pas vraiment typique d'Asgard et que même si le Dieu blond aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses il n'en comprenait que très peu, et des choses n'existant qu'ici autant dire qu'il y en avait un paquet.

_-Ami Stark, je ne suis pas doué au chant et de plus, je ne peux laisser Loki seul._

Afin que vous compreniez, des explications s'imposent. Thor s'était vu forcé, bien que cela lui fasse extrêmement plaisir, de ramener son frère avec lui sur Terre, le temps que l'on lui trouve une sanction à la hauteur de ses actes.

Bien entendu, l'on ne le laissa pas retourner dans le monde qu'il avait détruit moins d'un mois auparavant aussi facilement, on lui retira une grande partie de ses pouvoirs car lui en retirer la totalité était impossible. Vu que la magie coulait dans ses veines tel son sang de Jotun, si on lui retirait l'entièreté de celle-ci, l'on pourrait aussi tout simplement lui dire adieu et venir déposer quelques fleurs en sa mémoire. Le problème était que blond vivait à la Tour Stark nouvellement renommée la Tour des Avengers lorsqu'il était sur Terre, et par conséquent, Loki aussi. Tony lui avait fait aménager une chambre de sorte que personne ne soit obligé de partager la sienne avec lui et qu'il ne dorme pas sur le sofa ou même sur le sol (qui outre Thor pouvait se vanter de connaître les coutumes asgardiennes?), ce qui ne plut clairement pas aux jeunes héros car cela voulait dire pour eux que Tony acceptait sa présence, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas mais ce n'était pas comme s'il le dérangeait non plus. Heureusement, le Dieu des mensonges n'en sortait pratiquement jamais, seulement pour manger vu qu'une salle de bain était liée à la pièce autrefois vide. Et encore, il ne mangeait même pas avec les autres, préférant prendre son plat pour le manger seul dans sa chambre tout en continuant sa lecture. Mais l'équipe finit par accepter sa présence discrète dans le bâtiment bien qu'ils ne lui parlent jamais et ne veuillent toujours pas le voir plus de temps que celui où il venait chercher son assiette ou un livre dans la bibliothèque. Trouver un moyen de faire oublier ce dernier à Thor était toujours un calvaire, mais bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

_-T'es pas forcé de nous faire l'hymne nationale non plus!_

_-Cela ne résout qu'un problème,_ rétorqua tout simplement le prince.

_-Prends Tête-de-Bouc avec toi alors!_

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Dieu du Tonnerre, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un compromis, ce qui ne fût pas vraiment le cas de Tony qui regretta ses mots à l'instant même où il les prononça. Il avait réussi à signer son arrêt de mort en prononçant sept malheureux mots. Déjà que l'idée d'aller pousser la chansonnette, ce qui ne ravissait pas grand-monde, venait de lui, si en plus l'équipe venait à apprendre que si celui qui avait essayer de les assassiner un par un devrait les accompagner, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, après tout, que pouvait-il arriver?

_-Merci beaucoup, je m'en vais le prévenir et lui dire de se préparer pour ce soir. _

Le futur roi partit chercher son jeune «frère» sous le regard désespéré du milliardaire. Mais qu'avait-il fait?

Le soir vint assez vite, le reste de la journée s'étant passé comme à son habitude. Tony devrait aller chercher les dieux dans une trentaine de minutes afin de ne pas arriver en retard au point de rendez-vous. Il n'avait toujours pas prévenu le groupe et ignorait même si l'objet de la haine de celui-ci avait accepter de venir. Peut-être que Thor lui dirait au dernier moment qu'il ne viendrait pas car son petit frère chéri ne voulait pas sortir (ou simplement ne pas mourir). Le génie hésita longtemps entre une cravate et un nœud papillon pour aller avec son costume de luxe. D'habitude Pepper le faisait à sa place mais aujourd'hui, elle se faisait plaisir et partageait une soirée entre fille avec Jane et Darcy dont elle avait fait la connaissance et avec qui elle s'était immédiatement bien entendue. Après de longues secondes d'hésitation supplémentaires, il abandonna l'idée de mettre l'un ou l'autre et abandonna également son costume pour le troquer avec une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée et moins voyante également. Il prit ses clés de voiture et alla frapper à la porte du blond, priant toujours pour le refus de celui-ci ou pour qu'il accepte de venir sans l'autre malade mental comme il le nommait. Lorsque Thor lui ouvrit, il était vêtu d'un T-shirt bleu marine et d'un simple jeans ce qui lui donnait déjà moins l'allure d'un chevalier de l'époque médiéval. Le milliardaire entra dans la pièce, l'observant rapidement, cherchant le second dieu du regard mais ne le vit pas. Son espoir de ne pas se faire tuer par le reste de l'équipe fût brisé par le prince du tonnerre qui demanda à son frère de sortir de la salle de bain, l'informant qu'ils devaient s'en aller. Et moins de cinq secondes plus tard, c'est un Loki plus naturel que jamais qui sortit de la salle d'eau. Pas de sceptre magique, pas de fringues moulantes en cuir, et surtout, pas de casque à cornes. Il portait des baskets noires tout comme son pantalon de la même matière que celui de son frère et un t-shirt à manches longues assorti. Tony l'observa assez vite de façon à ce que celui-ci ne le remarque pas mais franchement, ça le changeait complètement! Il faisait nettement moins psychopathe avide de pouvoir et de sang. En fait, il était même plutôt beau gosse comme ça. Nan mais oh! Tony devait déjà avoir trop bu pour penser tout ça, promit demain il arrête l'alcool. Ou après-demain s'il restait encore assez d'alcool pour tenir jusque là...

_-Salut Tête-de-Bouc, t'es prêt ou tu dois encore te maquiller?_

_-Bonsoir Stark, comment allez-vous? Vous n'avez pas pensé à prendre vos bracelets cette fois? Ils pourraient être utile si vous continuez comme ça..._

Apparemment, Loki était de bonne humeur puisqu'il s'amusait encore à répliquer. Au moins c'était déjà ça. Tony leva bien haut les clés en les secouant avant de leur dire de monter dans la voiture qui les attendait au pied de la tour. C'est Tony qui passa le premier, suivit de près par Loki et de très loin par Thor qui essayait de retrouver les clés de sa chambre pour la fermer ce qui laissa un peu de temps au deux autres pour parler.

_-Alors le néo-gothique, tu comptes nous montrer ta voix où tu vas rester dans ton coin à nous faire la gueule?_

_-Je ne sais pas Stark, je verrais si vous et tout vos petits camarades chantez ou non et si l'on n'essaie pas de m'assassiner avant,_ railla-t-il tout en levant les yeux aux ciel. D'ailleurs, lorsque Tony se tourna pour l'écouter, il lui sembla que ses yeux semblaient beaucoup plus vert que lorsqu'il l'avait balancé du cinquante-septième étages de sa tour. Étrange. En réalité, la seule chose qui semblait ne pas avoir changé avec le temps, c'était ses cheveux qui étaient toujours coiffés en arrière avec des tonnes de gel ou autre. Tony haussa les épaules.

_-On verra._

Thor les rejoint assez vite, et le reste du trajet se passa en silence, sans compter sur le CD d'un célèbre groupe de rock que diffusait le poste radio de la voiture.

Après un moment qui parut interminable, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de bar de quartier pas trop net nommé le «Kara-OK» ce qui n'était le nom plus original pour un établissement de ce genre, ce qui ne présageait rien de réellement époustouflant. Mais à la surprise de l'ensemble des passagers, incluant Tony qui n'y avait jamais les pieds, l'endroit était un peu plus respectable que prévu, surtout plus propre et la clientèle moins... Barbare. L'endroit comprenait un bar que Tony remarqua immédiatement, une sorte de scène illuminée par des néons de couleurs, un écran où les paroles apparaissaient en couleurs elles aussi et une multitude de tables entourées de tabourets ou de banquettes de velours comme celle où l'équipe de super-héros était assise. Le génie s'avança en premier se préparant à recevoir les pires insultes de l'univers mais rien de tel se produit, il n'eut droit qu'à des regards noirs au possible lorsqu'on a déjà bu un ou deux verres, ce qui le rassura lorsque Thor et Loki rejoignirent les autres, saluant poliment l'assemblée. Barton, assis à l'une des extrémités, et Natasha étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre comme à leur habitude bien qu'ils ne fasses que se disputer entre deux blagues lancées en général par Tony. A côté de la demoiselle se trouvait Steve qui écoutait les conversations tout en buvant un soda puisque l'alcool ne lui faisait rien (contrairement à Clint qui semblait déjà loin), partageant son morceau de banquette avec Banner buvant quand à lui une eau gazeuse et dégustant les quelques olives proposées par une serveuse. Vint ensuite s'asseoir Thor séparé de son frère par le milliardaire, à la demande de Loki lui-même, préférant être à l'extrémité de la banquette disait-il. Lorsque l'alcool commença à remplir les verres dont celui de Stark en premier, les rires commencèrent à emplir les conversations tandis que l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus détendue. Petit à petit, certains allèrent même chanter devant tout le monde, et le premier fut bien entendu Stark qui commença à chanter un « Je ne suis pas un héros» avec de grands gestes inutiles ce qui fît rire tout le groupe, y compris le Dieu des mensonges ce qui agrandit le sourire de notre nouveau chanteur, dont le taux d'alcoolémie dépassait déjà la limite légale avant même qu'il n'arrive au bar, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. La jeune espionne chanta également sa chanson favorite, dont le titre s'était affiché en grand d'un rose fluo qui ne fût pas à son goût, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de chanter «What goes around... Comes around». Les applaudissements retentirent à chaque fois, même s'il y avait plus de fausses notes que de notes juste. Tony pendant ce temps gardait à l'oeil le Dieu aux yeux verts qui n'avait presque pas touché au verre devant lui et n'avait parlé qu'avec lui depuis le début de la soirée. Il allait quand même pas rester tout seul jusqu'au moment où il pourrait rentrerait dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer?

_-Eh le marginal, ça te dit de faire un pari?_

_-Ne me dites pas que vous avez envie de perdre Stark?,_ railla Loki.

_-Tutoie moi, déjà que je fais plus tout jeune, et tu peux m'appeler Tony._

Il fît un clin d'œil à celui qu'il considérait comme son nouvel ami.

_-Hé bien Tony, dis-moi ce que tu désires parier avec moi._

_-Je parie que t'es pas capable de chanter avec ton frère. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, devant tout le monde et sans tricher en laissant PointBreak chanter seul._

_-Bien. Si je le fais, à quoi ai-je droit?, _répondit-il avec un sourire de défi.

_-Si t'y arrive, je te propose d'apprendre tout de la technologie terrienne._

_-Et dans le cas où je serais déclaré perdant, ce qui n'arrivera pas._

_-Tu me files des infos à propos de ta magie ou je sais pas trop comment tu le dis._

_-Défi relevé._

Loki se leva voir les fiches où le nom d'une multitude de chansons était noté, sous les yeux ébahis du petit groupe d'amis. Tony quand à lui arborait un sourire de vainqueur, se moquant éperdument de perdre vu que ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir le Dieu de la malice donner de la voix. Thor dans ce cas-ci n'était qu'un argument permettant de proposer un défi à Loki qu'il aurait sans nul doute refuser si le blond n'entrait pas en compte. Et il avait accepté, au grand bonheur du playboy. Maintenant, restait à voir ce qu'il comptait présenter, surtout qu'il ne le ferait pas seul. Il fallait donc que cela soit adapté. Tony rit tout seul à l'idée de voir Thor et Loki imiter Britney Spears ou Lady Gaga. Après avoir feuilleté une bonne partie de la sorte de dictionnaire musical, Loki revint chercher Thor et lui montra un titre avant de lui adresser quelques mots que nul n'entendit et quelques secondes plus tard tout deux étaient sur scène, un titre s'affichant en grand sur l'écran.

_**«Mon Frère»**_

Tous se regardèrent en silence avant de se tourner vers les dieux qui se regardaient mutuellement, comme pour se préparer.

-C'est pas un truc qui parle de Jésus ce bordel?, demanda Barton à Natasha.

-C'est Moïse et Ramsès inculte, ça parle de deux frères. Maintenant ferme-là.

La chanson commença, une mélodie triste emplissant la pièce et la voix forte de Thor la complétant, son regard ne s'étant pas détaché de celui de Loki.

_«Bien sûr qu'un jour s'en va pour l'un et pour l'autre s'en vient  
Bien sûr les étoiles se meurent quand le ciel s'éteint  
C'est notre amour qui n'aura jamais de lendemain _

_Mon frère...»_

L'assemblée n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit en voyant le blond prononcer les paroles de sa plus belle voix qui lorsqu'il ne criait pas pour parler, était pas mal du tout. Ce fût alors Loki qui reprit le flambeau, entonnant son texte.

_«Bien plus qu'un monde qui s'ouvre à l'un et pour l'autre chavire  
Bien plus qu'une mer qui supplie quand la source est tarie  
C'est tout notre amour qui s'éloigne des rives et se perd  
Mon frère...»  
_

La voix de Loki était toujours plus fine que celle de Thor mais lorsqu'il chantait, sa voix l'était encore un peu plus, mais sans pour autant être aigüe. Si certaines personnes murmuraient encore lorsque le dieu du tonnerre avait débuté la chanson, le silence était à présent complet et tout les yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur les deux chanteurs, ceux de Tony braqués constamment sur Loki qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de regarder celui qui se trouvait en face de lui qui reprit.

_«__Tout s'oublie  
Chacun avec sa peine  
Que le temps nous reprenne  
Les souvenirs  
D'un frère»  
_

Thor n'avait pas cillé, son regard plongé dans celui de de l'autre Dieu, frissonnant tout deux à l'entente des paroles tout comme le reste de la salle.

«_Tout s'oublie  
Chacun avec sa peine  
Que le temps nous apprenne  
A nous aimer  
En frère»  
_

Le petit groupe observait les deux frères, ne disant mot pour mieux les entendre, s'harmonisant sur la mélodie et prêtant attention aux paroles semblant très importantes et révélatrices pour les deux.

_«Bien sûr que la terre est brûlée quand la pluie l'oublie  
Bien sûr que tout est cri puisqu'on se l'est jamais dit  
Bien sûr l'amour puisqu'il ne peut plus grandir, s'enterre  
Mon frère»  
_

Le regard du blond se faisait de plus en doux et l'on pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lors des dernières paroles de son texte.

_«Bien plus qu'un dernier regard peut décider d'une vie  
Bien plus que cette fin d'espoir que le courant charrie  
C'est un amour qui ne trouvera pas de rivière  
Mon frère»_

La voix de Loki tremblait légèrement de façon presque inaudible, son cœur se serrant à son tour et battant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine lui aussi. Heureusement que c'était Thor qui dût continuer la chanson, il pût ainsi se calmer un peu.

«_Tout s'oublie  
Chacun avec sa peine  
Que le temps nous reprenne  
Les souvenirs  
D'un frère»  
_

Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond s'approcha imperceptiblement de son petit frère, le regardant toujours dans les yeux, ne regardant jamais les paroles.

«_Tout s'oublie  
Chacun avec sa peine  
Que le temps nous apprenne  
A nous aimer  
En frère»  
_

Loki fit un pas vers Thor, s'approchant doucement de lui, comme si la chanson l'attirait à lui. Peut-être était-ce la mélodie qui le rendait si différent, ou l'alcool, car en général, il faisait tout pour s'éloigner de lui.

_«Puisqu'on ne sera toujours  
Que la moitié d'un tout»  
_

Le Dieu du Tonnerre prit la main de celui de la malice en récitant son texte, ses yeux se chargeant de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de contenir.

_«Puisqu'on ne sera jamais_

_Que la moitié de nous  
Que la moitié,  
Que la moitié de nous  
Mon frère...»_

Une larme coula lentement sur le visage du Dieu des mensonges, ce qui n'échappa à personne mais en ce moment il n'en avait cure. Le public semblait tout aussi ému au son des voix dont l'accord était à présent parfait.

_«Bien sûr que rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever...»_

Les larmes coulèrent également sur le visage de Thor, son autre main essuyant maintenant celle de son frère, leurs deux cœurs menaçant de sortir de leurs poitrines tant ils battaient vite.

_«Bien plus que tout ce que la vie peut nous accorder»_

Loki reprit la chanson, sa propre main posée sur le large torse de son frère, sentant son cœur battre, comme pour lui. Ils continuèrent ensuite ensemble leurs voix s'entremêlant, se faisant vaguement plus forte pour étouffer le bruit de leurs tremblements désormais parfaitement audibles.

_L'amour sera toujours cette moitié de nous qui reste  
A faire  
Mon frère ..._

_L'amour sera toujours cette moitié de nous qui reste_

_A faire..._

_A faire..._

_Mon frère...»_

Dés qu'ils eurent fini de chanter, les applaudissements fusèrent, bien plus fort que lors des autres interprétations, Barton et Tony sifflant alors que les deux frères essuyèrent leurs larmes et firent une révérence vers le public, Thor n'ayant toujours pas lâché la main de Loki mais ce dernier ne faisait rien pour retirer la sienne. Thor ne desserra son étreinte qu'au moment où ils durent s'asseoir mais cette fois-ci, Loki alla se mettre à côté de celui qu'il considérait définitivement comme son grand frère qu'il aimait malgré tout, laissant Tony sur le bord de la banquette. Le génie arborait un grand sourire en voyant les deux s'être au moins réconcilié pour ce soir et sûrement pour les autres, à ce moment il vit Steve essuyer rapidement ses larmes également.

_-Vous étiez incroyables, _déclara Natasha ce que tout les autres approuvèrent.

_-Mais dis-moi Loki, pourquoi avoir choisi cette chanson?_, demanda Banner.

Loki sourit à cette question, et cette fois-ci, y répondit même dans le calme.

_-Dans la véritable histoire, Moïse fût un garçon sauvé de la guerre entre deux peuples car sa mère l'abandonna dans un panier qu'elle posa sur l'eau en priant pour que l'on trouve son enfant et qu'on le sauve. Sans doute espérait-elle que des bergers le trouve mais ne devait certainement pas se douter à un seul moment que la famille royale le trouve et l'élève. Moïse grandit fils du Roi et de la Reine en compagnie de celui qui devint son frère ainé: Ramsès. Mais bien plus tard, alors que Moïse était adulte, il découvrit sa véritable identité, son adoption. Il repartit auprès de son véritable peuple et déclara la guerre à l'Égypte, le peuple qui le vit grandir ainsi qu'à son frère. Il devint le Roi de son peuple lors de celle-ci. Mon histoire est similaire à la sienne, enfin, notre histoire à Thor et moi. _

Sous le regard interrogateur de plusieurs membres du groupe lors de l'explication du Dieu de la malice, Thor continua:

_-Lorsque nous étions à New-York, je vous ai expliqué brièvement que Loki était mon frère adoptif. Loki n'est pas que cela, il ne venait ni de notre royaume, ni du vôtre. Loki vint d'un royaume de glace nommé Jotunheim, Père le prit avec lui lorsqu'il le trouva seul et abandonné dans un temple alors que la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur. Il grandit au palais tout comme moi, mais le jour où les Jotuns nous attaquèrent, Loki apprit qu'il était le fils de Laufey, le Roi de ce royaume d'hiver éternel. Trahit, il fit la guerre à Asgard ainsi qu'à Midgard, et à moi le premier. Voilà pourquoi cette chanson signifie énormément pour nous, _expliqua Thor. Tous semblèrent d'abord choqués de son lourd passé puis comprirent un peu mieux Loki, le voyant sous un autre angle et plus seulement comme un homme voulant le pouvoir absolu, la domination de l'univers et le chaos.

_-Hé ben Tête-de-Bouc, toi et moi on a la poisse avec notre paternel, mais t'inquiète, c'est pas ce qui compte le plus. Le plus important, c'est ça, _dit Stark en désignant le cœur de Loki du bout du doigt. Loki sourit, comment pouvait-on pardonner si facilement? Sans nul doute ne comprendrait-il jamais, mais c'est ce défaut qui lui plaisait le plus dans ce groupe d'amis. Ce groupe qu'il considérait maintenant aussi comme ses amis, et aussi un peu comme une famille.

_-Mais où t'as vu ce film? Y a la télé à Asgard?_, demanda Barton. Ce genre de question ne pouvait venir que de Barton.

_-Je l'ai vu à cause, ou plutôt, grâce à toi. Lorsque je suis venu ici pour la première fois, une télévision était allumée et ce film y est passé. Tu m'as expliqué à ta façon, si je peux appeler ça une explication vu que ça ne m'a absolument pas aidé, ce dont il s'agissait et je ainsi suis resté devant le poste pour voir de quoi cela parlait, ce qui ne fût pas pour me déplaire._

Tout le monde se tourna vers Clint qui cherchait à se remémorer cela en se frottant le crâne, ce qui provoqua de nouveau des rires tant il semblait ridicule.

_-Tu me dois quelque chose Stark, n'oublie pas._, rappela soudainement Loki

_-Alors comme ça Maître Corbeau réclame son fromage? Une autre chanson?_

_-Alors là, jamais plus._, répondit Loki. Alors comme ça Tête-de-Bouc a des références littéraires et cinématographiques alors qu'il y a un mois de ça il ne savait pas ce qu'était une télévision? Il apprenait vite celui-là! Finalement, Stark était même plus que satisfait d'avoir perdu son pari, il y gagnait plus que prévu.

_-Au fait, y a ton maquillage qui coule,_ se moqua gentiment Tony en désignant la joue du Dieu menteur qui lui tira la langue tel un enfant de cinq ans. Décidément, il ne regretterait jamais rien, si la paix n'était pas établie dans le monde, elle l'était dans le sien. Et si toutes les soirées se passaient ainsi, peut-être qu'ils reviendraient plus souvent ici au Kara-OK passer un autre bon moment, tous ensemble.

* * *

**Salut tout le** **monde!**  
Quoi de beau au soleil? Alors voilà, cette fois-ci, je fais mes commentaires en bas de page, en espérant que ça ne perturbe que moi. ^^

Pour commencer je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir lu cette petite fanfction que ma maman m'a inspiré en ressortant toute sa culture musicale. J'espère juste ne pas m'être trompée en décrivant l'histoire de Moïse mais premièrement je ne suis pas spécialement croyante et deuxièmement je n'ai pas vu le dessin animé ni la comédie musicale les 10 commandements ( d'où est tirée cette merveilleuse chanson ^^ ) ... Pour le reste, plein de petite référence comme la chanson que chante Natasha et cette histoire de corbeau pas fort nette au final. Je m'explique, Scarlett Johansson apparait dans le clip de cette chanson je me suis donc sentie obligée de la faire partager. Cette histoire de corbeau naissant entre Tony et Loki vient d'une fable de Lafontaine ( Le Corbeau et Le Renard) pour ce qui concerne Maître Corbeau et son fromage tandis que la réponse vient d'un poème un peu glauque où un corbeau dit " Jamais plus", mais j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur... =/ Donc voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt j'espère ^^

**Une review = Une journée tout pouvoirs restaurés offerte à Loki**


End file.
